¿Será amor?
by lunatica22
Summary: Te perdí incluso antes de tenerte...


**Algo que se me ocurrió un día de esos**

* * *

**¿Será amor?**

Cuantas noches he puesto la almohada a mi lado para imaginar que eras tú él que dormía a mi lado, he soñado tantas veces con que llegue el día en que la guerra termine y puedas volver a mí.

No olvido el día en que me confesaste tus sentimientos, llegue a creer que era un sueño porque solo así tendría sentido que tú estuvieras enamorado de mi, pero antes de poder disfrutar de nuestro amor debiste irte de mi lado, tu padre te obligo a unirte a los mortifagos y yo sentí mi corazón partirse cuando te vi huir aquella noche oscura en que Snape mato a Dumbledore.

Pero ahora que la guerra finalmente ha terminado te espero todos los días, despierto pensando en que hoy te veré llegar, en las noche me duermo decepcionada y al día siguiente vuelvo a sufrir la misma agonía... sueño despierta con el día de tu regreso pero temo que ese nunca llegue.

En mi mente se ha ido formando una duda que me lastima,¿ será que realmente me amaste? Porque ahora que el mundo ha vuelto a la normalidad y la verdad ha salido a la luz te has convertido en el soltero mas codiciado después de Harry Potter, El Profeta a sacado varios reportajes sobre ti, el exmortifago esta demostrando su verdadero valor, Draco Malfoy el hombre que toda mujer desearía tener…Solo son alguno de los títulos que se leen en revistas y diarios mientras mi duda crece cada día más y más.

Hace ya seis meses que la Guerra a terminado y me he resignado, talvez no sentías amor por mi y ahora que te has dado cuenta de ello empezaras tu vida con alguien más mientras yo intento reconstruir la mía.

Alguien ha tocada la puerta y salgo a abrirla, eres tú, estás aquí…será real o solo otro sueño. Te acercas a mí y me tomas en tus brazos mientras siento que en mi mente todo se vuelve negro.

Voy abriendo lo ojos poco a poco y algunos rayos de luz que entran por la ventana me dejan ver una figura que aun no logro identificar, entonces te acercas a mi y me dedicas una mirada tierna.

- Ya estoy aquí mi amor, he vuelto a tu lado y ahora nunca más me iré- me dices mientras mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas.

- ¿Draco?- pregunto confundida mientras te acomodas a mi lado en la cama

- Si Hermione soy yo, tengo tanto que explicarte, pero antes debes perdonarme- me contestas acariciando mi rostro.

- Pero ¿cómo, porque? - balbuceo aun sin comprender.

- No podía volver a tu lado hasta estar seguro de que no te pondría en peligro y recién hasta ahora es que mis informantes en el Ministerio me han confirmado que todos los mortifagos que debían pagar por sus crímenes están en AzKaban. He tenido gente cuidándote día y noche, esperando poder reunirme contigo y ahora estoy aquí pidiéndote que le des un sentido a mi vida. Golpeo tu pecho desesperada en un vano intento por demostrar mi enojo pero me tienes y entrelazas nuestras manos, frunces el ceño en un gesto tan tuyo que no puedo evitar sonreír.

Te abrazo con todas mis fuerzas mientras las lágrimas luchan por caer por mi rostro, pero tu me das un beso en los labios y me dejo llevar por la hermosa sensación de sentirme completa contigo a mi lado.

A pasado dos meses desde que regresaste a mi lado y cada día está lleno de sorpresas y descubrimientos, estoy esperándote ansiosa , solo faltan cinco minutos para que llegues por mi y salgamos a cenar a uno de esos lugares elegantes que a ti te gusta frecuentar.

- Estas lista mi amor- preguntas mientras con tus brazos rodeas mi cintura.

- Si, Draco, solo espero estar vestida de forma adecuada-te contesto mientras tu me lanzas una mirada picara.

- Estas hermosa- contestas conduciéndome al coche.

Paramos en un lujoso restaurant, abres la puerta del coche y tomas mi mano para ayudarme a bajar. Entramos y el mozo nos asigna la mejor mesa del lugar. Pides vino y en unos segundos sirven nuestras copas, haces un brindis y yo solo me mojo los labios.

- Es que no te ha gustado el vino- me preguntas sorprendido

- No es eso, hay algo que debo decirte- contesto nerviosa- no sé cómo vas a tomarlo pero debes saberlo...-tu rostro refleja desconcierto y me quedo en silencio pensando en tu reacción - estoy embarazada...- te observo buscando alguna señal de que me has escuchado, pero tú sigues inmóvil... temo que no sea lo que deseas oír, tal vez es muy pronto para que tengamos un hijo.

Después de unos segundos comienzas a reírte y me dices- Amor creo que tendré que tomar el vino por ti- mientras tomas la copa y bebes su contenido, noto algo que brilla en el fondo y tu haces que caiga en tus manos.

- ¿Hermione quieres casarte conmigo?- preguntas mientras me muestras el anillo que estaba escondido en el vino.

Te miro asombrada y la única palabra que sale de mi boca es- Si.

Hace una semana que soy tu esposa, la boda fue realmente maravillosa, al principio pensé que mis amigos no lo aprobarían pero creo que ello se dieron cuenta de que te amo y no soy feliz si no estoy a tu lado.

Harry y Ron tienen interminables discusiones sobre quien será el padrino de nuestro hijo o hija. Hace algún tiempo dudaba de si realmente sentías amor por mi y ahora lamento haber dudado de ti.

Estas aquí a mi lado y soy feliz, la guerra a terminado y este hijo que llevo en el vientre es la promesa de un futuro mejor, la unión de dos personas que lucharon en bandos opuestos pero que a pesar de eso pueden amarse sin reproches.

- Te amo - dices mientras me abrazas, depositas un beso en mis labios sacándome de mis pensamientos, colocas tus manos sobre mi vientre ya crecido y luego comienzas a cantarle a nuestro bebé una canción de cuna bastante extraña.

_La serpiente y el león _

_un niño van a tener,_

_un niño que amaran, _

_durante toda la eternidad._


End file.
